You're Welcome
by Avarizia
Summary: Sakura gets back from a long mission meanwhile Sasuke has completed his goal. What will happen when Sakura sees not only a former teacher, but an attractive, handsome man in her former sensei? KakaSaku, SasuSaku will contain lemon in later chapters
1. The Arrival

The blood was dripping of his hands and running out of uncountable wounds. His sweaty body was still quivering because of the battle and every gust of wind made him tremble. He looked down on the lifeless bodies of his opponents. The first had been his teacher, the second his brother.  
His attempt to smirk resulted in a distorted grimace. Too intense was physical and above all mental pain. He averted his gaze from the dead body und looked towards south, where he suspected his home. He was able to mange twenty footsteps before his gaze became blurry and he collapsed exhausted. If anyone would have been near enough he would have heard the gentle, desperate word that left his lips before he finally passed out. _»Sakura…«_

* * *

_»Thank you.«_

Sakura was walking through the streets of Konoha. How long had it been since Sasuke whispered this small word, just to leave her afterwards? Now she was 18 and in the past years - that she had spent as a Jounin on a long mission - she hadn't thought about this very often.  
But now she was back and walking through the so familiar streets, so everything came back to her mind. She had never really stopped loving him, not even when she, Naruto, Sai and Captain Yamato found him at Orochimaru's hideout and he showed no single emotion.  
She felt another familiar feeling - she was still missing him. But was that real love? Or was it more like the platonic love she felt for Naruto? Sighing she ran her fingers through her pink hair.

»Saaaaakura-chaaan!«, she heard a loud voice screaming. This voice had become more masculine through the years. More masculine than Sakura remembered. Automatically a smile was creeping onto her face and when she turned around she saw the face of her best friend. Naruto's beaming blue eyes could erase all worries out of her mind.  
»Sakura-chan, so you're back finally! How was the mission. You were away such a long time! How many years? Two? Or more? To me it was like eternity!«, Naruto was babbling after he had hugged his old teammate and examined her thoroughly.  
»Two years. It feels so good to be back at home - and see you!«, she giggled.  
Although they had not seen each other for years they were still so comfortable witch each other as if they had spent each day together.  
For Sakura Naruto was still the clumsy, loud boy from then, but in meantime he had been grown up to a good-looking man who turned heads of all women.  
»You have to tell me everything that I have missed. What about a bowl of ramen?«  
»I'll tell you everything, but I'll pay, too!«, winked Naruto.

Two hours and five bowls of ramen later (whereas four of them were Naruto's) Sakura had heard gossip of two years Konoha. Many things had happened while she was gone. Some she had been able to guess. It was, for example, no surprise that Temari and Shikamaru were lovers now. Sakura giggled as she imagined Shikamaru's frowning face while Temari had him completely in her grip.  
Also the fact that Naruto was dating Hinata was no surprise. Anybody could have noted that the shy Hyuuga-heiress was adoring Naruto secretly and Sakura was happy to hear that Naruto became aware of her.  
But Ino being with Chouji, who had become according to Naruto a serious rival concerning women - that was a thing that made Sakura choke on her ramen. She remembered how Ino an she became rivals when they fell in love with the same boy. Indeed, that had already changed before Sakura left for her mission, but Ino in love with Chouji? That was stunning.  
But this information Sakura only got along the way, because Naruto talked primarily about who became when more powerful.

»Look at whom we have here…«  
Sakura and Naruto turned around and looked into a familiar face. Well, they couldn't actually see much of this face, because it was hidden under a mask like always.  
»Kakashi-sensei!« Sakura jumped from her seat and hugged her former teacher.  
»Oh, please, stop calling me sensei. It makes me feel so old.«, the Jounin was moaning, acting depressed.  
»Well, that could be, because you ARE old!«, Naruto exclaimed laughingly, but cowered fast before he could receive one of those hurting smacks from Sakura.  
The silver haired Ninja quickly rose his orange book in front of his face so his former students couldn't see his big grin. Although most of his face was hidden, you still could see his smile in his eyes.

While Sakura was trying to reprove Naruto and Naruto was trying to avoid Sakura's bashing, Kakashi looking over those two. How much had they changed over the years?  
Although Naruto still was the loudest Ninja the silver haired Jounin ever met, he had become very strong and Kakashi didn't doubt that the blond ninja would make his dream of being Hokage come true.  
Even Sakura had changed very much. She was no longer the little weak girl standing in the shadow of her teammates, having to be protected. Tsunade didn't just make sure that she became a brilliant medic-nin, but also taught the pink girl the incredible strength. But that were not the only things that changed. Her physical changes were outstanding. Though with 15years she wore her hair short, now her hair was long again and kept together in a loose ponytail. Her female curves were now distinctive and Kakashi felt a hint of guilt while he was looking at her. The beauty of her face was alluring, but he also saw the worries of the years.

When the Kunoichi became aware of the look of her former sensei, a slight blush was placed on her face.  
»You are still reading those dirty books?! You pervert!« She stood with her hands on her hips and looked sternly at him.  
»Those stories are not that bad. Maybe you should read them, too. You can learn a good deal.«, was the comment of a grinning blond ninja.  
»NARUTO!«

* * *

He did not now how long he was unconscious until the rain woke him. With hurting limbs he tried to stand up. _I have to find a hideout. If I stay any longer in this rain, I'll die…_  
He could only move slowly. He was still bleeding and had no idea where to go. If he could just turn back to Konoha. But he was quite sure that he wouldn't make it. But he wanted so bad to see them again! His best friend, his teacher… her. _As if they want to see me again.._ he thought bitterly.  
How selfish had he been? But that was his path, his goal and he had to receive it. The black haired man asked himself if he could have killed him? They were in his way every time he had met them in the past years, but every time he had the chance to get away without killing them. So probably he wouldn't have done it anyway. Slowly he get nearer to something that looked like a cave. It was the only destination he had right now.

* * *

»Forehead-girl!«, a high voice screamed. Sakura turned around to see her best friend Yamanaka Ino, but soon she couldn't see anything beside a blond mane, because Ino had flung her arms around the pink haired girl and hugged her tightly.  
»So you're finally back. I don't know how often I asked Tsunade-sama when you will come back. I must've get quite on her nerves I think, but naaah.. Don't care.«, she giggled.  
»Sometimes I really think you are the female Naruto.«, Sakura said and laughed.  
Ino frowned for a short time, but then trapped Naruto's head in the crook of her arm and tousled his hair.  
»Well, this comparison is not that bad, actually, since this dude here will become Hokage eventually.«, she said. »Whatever, now that you're back we have to make a party! I'll arrange one in my house. And you can't say no! Kakashi-san, you're invited, too, and if you don't show up I'll make Asuma kick your ass. Whatever, I have to organize now. See ya later.« With that, she vanished.

»What a lovely girl…«, Kakashi murmured and made Sakura laugh.  
»Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I have to go now. I have to tell Hinata-chan about the party!« Naruto disappeared.  
»I'll go, too. Gai has another game for us, so…«  
»But you'll come tonight, right, Kakashi-sensei?«, Sakura asked hopefully.  
»I guess I have to… but I won't come if you don't stop calling me sensei.«, he said winking at Sakura.  
Now she was alone again. She didn't have anything to do till the party, so she decided to visit her parents.


	2. The Party

It was 6.oo pm and Sakura was wondering what she should wear on the party. She was standing in front of her wardrobe, looking doubtfully at her dresses. She had bought most of them when she was 16 years old. So the question was: Did they still fit?  
»Let's give it a try.«, she murmured to herself.

After an hour of trying and almost going crazy she finally spotted a black dress with cute white dots. She remembered that she bought it out of frustration, because she hadn't found anything when she was shopping with Ino. At the time she had to find out that it was too loose-fitting so it vanished in the depths of her closet.  
But now it fitted perfectly! It had a halter neck, but still a nice décolleté. Under Sakura's bosom it was tight, so her slender hips were perfectly accentuated. It was knee-length and pleasingly breezy.  
She decided to pin up her hair, but she let a few strands of pink hair hang loosely into her face. After adding some make-up and lip gloss, she left her flat and went to Ino's house.

On her way she met Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji.  
»Sakura-san!«, Lee shouted enthusiastically. »Are you going to your party?«  
»Well, actually it's Ino's party, isn't it?«, Sakura said with a warm smile for her friend. »Are you two going there, too?«  
»Of course! Tenten and I even get Neji to come with us.«  
»That's very nice.«, Sakura answered with another smile towards Neji. The Hyuuga nodded.  
»Let's get going.«

When arriving at Ino's house, Sakura saw many familiar faces. Next to the house bar were standing Shikamaru, though without Temari, Kiba and Shino, who were by now drinking and chatting exited – well, if you can link the words 'Shikamaru' and 'exited'.  
Ino, Tenten, Genma and Anko were already dancing in the middle of the room while Gai was standing on the turntables, arranging good music, while Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Tsunade were sitting around a table. Sakura could see that the Hokage was already drunk, but it only made her giggle. She heard Tsunade shout: »Let's bet! I know that I'll win!«  
After those words you could hear cheerful laughter and see Tsunade getting angry.

When she saw Sakura, Ino stopped dancing and went to welcome her.  
»Sakura! You're finally here! Neji, Lee.«, she nodded smilingly to her guests.  
»Ino, I cannot believe how many people you invited! How did you set this up?«, Sakura asked in astonishment.  
»Aww, Sakura, you know me. I'm famous, I'm popular!«, Ino said with a smirk on her face.  
»Well, yeah.. Of course.«  
»Can I get you something to drink?«, the blonde Kunoichi asked.  
»No, thanks. We'll go to the bar ourselves.«, Neji said.  
»What about you, Sakura?«  
»Surprise me, Ino-pig. I'll get myself seated over there.«, Sakura said with a nod towards the table.

Since the moment Sakura hat entered the room Kakashi hadn't averted his gaze from her. It made him almost lose his breath as he saw how beautiful she was. Her dress was sexy, but still pictured her innocence and kindness.  
The silver haired Jounin mentally punched himself for looking over her this way, but still he couldn't avoid it. When she spotted him, she started to beam at him until she finally seated herself next to him.

»Hey, Kakashi…«, Sakura paused demonstratively, to accentuate that she wasn't calling him sensei. »I'm surprised that you are already here.«  
»Yeah, he surprised every one of us when he showed up on time.«, Kurenai said giggling, earning a frown from Kakashi.  
»I'm not _that_ tardy. And I always have a good reason, you know.«  
»Like getting lost on the road of life?«, Sakura asked teasingly.  
The whole table was roaring with laughter and Kakashi frowned only more.  
»Aww, don't look so gloomy.«, his former student said and stroked his arm. He slightly flinched at her touch, hoping this would not be noticed.

_Hell, Kakashi, what's wrong with you? You know her since she was twelve so stop overreacting now._, he scolded himself inwardly.  
While the others were chatting Kakashi only listened half-heartedly. He was thinking about wrong and right, when suddenly he felt a hand on his arm.  
Vacantly he looked right into Sakura's hypnotic eyes, startled by the fact that her face was only three inches away from his.  
»I asked you something! «, she said, only pretending to be enraged.  
»I'm sorry, what's wrong?«  
»Hell, Kakashi, there's a girl working up the courage to ask you to dance with her and you are not even listening!« Sakura laughed.  
»I'm not a good dancer…«, was the repellent answer of the Jounin.  
»Well, I don't care. «, the pink girl said, still laughing.  
»But_ I_ care. I'm not in the mood.«, he said sharply.

He averted his gaze, because he couldn't bear to see her hurt face. He should be making sure that she doesn't get hurt and now _he_ was the one to hurt her. _But_, he thought to himself, _I would hurt her even more if she knew my thoughts._  
Kakashi's thoughts were brought back to reality, when he heard Genma approaching and addressing the young Kunoichi by his side.

»It's Haruno Sakura, right? I'm Shiranui Genma. You wanna dance?«  
Kakashi's eyes switched to Sakura. The girl was looking at Genma with surprise, then looking at his outstretched hand.  
»O-okay.«, she said quite unsure, but finally taking his hand.

The silver haired man felt an unfamiliar twitch. Anyone of us would have noticed the feeling of jealousy, but in fact Kakashi hadn't felt this feeling since.. He couldn't even remember. So it was no surprise he didn't recognize it.  
He carefully watched every single move of those two. Genma was whispering something in Sakura's ear which made her blush and giggle.  
»You know that you should be the one dancing with her – not this womanizer, right? «, said Kurenai, who was sitting next to him.  
»Hn.«  
»Now stop looking so indifferent. I know that you don't like that. She is your former student after all, so you have to be a little more protective than you show now. Actually I have no idea why you didn't want to dance with her. You are not a bad dancer at all.«  
_Sometimes this woman is so annoying._  
»Well, as you noticed perfectly she is my former student and way too young to dance with an old man like me.«, Kakashi snapped at her.  
Kurenai smiled understandingly. »She didn't ask you to marry her. And Genma doesn't seem to think that he's too old for her.«  
»Hn.«

_He didn't have to be so cold._, Sakura thought as Kakashi turned her down.  
When Genma asked her to dance with him, she was really surprised. Of course she still knew him from the Chuunin-exams. Even when she finally became Chuunin he still was the referee. And if she remembered correctly he was known as a womanizer. Even Ino had dated him.  
Now he was spinning _her_over the dance floor. Suddenly he was behind her, pressing himself against her back.

»I never knew that dots could be this tantalizing and sexy.«, Genma whispered into her ear.  
It made her blush furiously, but the same time she had to giggle like a schoolgirl.

Genma was a good dancer and she was glad that even during her mission she had some time to enjoy herself with other Kunoichi - for example by going to bars. So she herself wasn't that bad on the dance floor. When she was 15 she even found time to take dance lessons together with Ino and Hinata at the Hyuuga's residence.

After another two songs Genma asked: »Can I get you something to drink?«  
»Yes! I'm almost dying of thirst!«  
While standing there, waiting for Genma to return, Sakura felt tingly as if someone was watching her. Unconsciously the turned towards Kakashi, who was actually looking at her. She smiled at him, but he showed no reaction. Then he looked away.  
_What's wrong? Maybe he smiled, too, and I just didn't see it because of his mask._  
Still she was scowling.

»Here you are.«, said Genma as he returned with the drinks.  
»Thank you.« Sakura sipped on her drink, then took another sip. »Wow, that's delicious!«  
»Something sweet for my sweetheart.«  
Sakura didn't know what to answer so she nibbled on her straw.  
»You really seem to like that. Do you want another one?«, Genma asked, smirking.  
»Yes, that would be nice.« Slowly but surely Sakura was feeling a bit tipsy. She wondered why, because the drink didn't taste like alcohol.

»You know that he is fuddling her.«, Kurenai said with raised eyebrows.  
»Maybe you should end this, Kakashi.«, agreed Asuma.  
»Naaah, she is MY student.. hick.. and MY student can take.. ugh.. care of her.. ugh.. herself!«, was the drunken interruption of Tsunade.  
Kakashi listened to this silently, watching Genma playing with Sakura's hair while they danced.  
He stood up and walked over to the dancing couple.

»May I have the next dance?«, he asked Sakura, but than looked at Genma insistently.  
»You may.«, Genma answered generously and handed Kakashi the hand of the young Kunoichi.


	3. The Dance

»You know, you could have waited for _my_ answer instead of asking Genma.«  
»You were the first who asked me dance with here, weren't you?« Kakashi asked back.

The last song ended, but still a new one didn't start. Instead, Gai took up a microphone.  
»My dear friends, our lovely hostess would like entertain us now with a little karaoke! I proudly present Yamanaka Ino singing Familiar Feeling!«  
Ino – loving the spotlight – was smiling at her audience. »_Nothing can come close…_«

Naruto and Hinata were already dancing, Asuma took Kurenai's hand, guiding her to the dance floor, and Tenten was enthusiastically pulling Neji to the other dancers.

»_How could you have questioned us? It's yourself you deceive._«

»So, let's give it a try.« Kakashi mumbled, before he pushed Sakura away from him. Then he spun her and pulled her back to himself. After whirling together with her over the dance floor he turned her around so her back was touching his chest. But before she could really enjoy it to the full he already turned her face to face.

»_Nothing can come close to this familiar feeling. We say it all without ever speaking._«

Kakashi laid his left hand on Sakura's waist, the right had her hand in it. Now he was spinning around along with her. Letting her go, he still held her with his other hand, letting her rotate again.

»_Love in is entirety is no less than we deserve._«

When he stopped her, he had his hand on her waist back immediately. Sakura was looking at him with eyes wide open.

»_I saw your face some place… I've had this feeling before. Is it déjà vu? Do I somehow know you?_«

She couldn't read the look in his eye while he was directing them over the dance floor.  
He was even a better dancer than Genma. Sakura wondered how this could be possible. She just knew her former teacher as a lazy, nonchalant and notorious latecomer. So when and why did he learn to dance this way?  
Whatever, she couldn't concentrate on her thoughts anyway while he was spinning her round and round. Her heart was throbbing and throbbing.

»_Nothing can come close…_«

The music ended and Sakura had difficulties to stop looking at Kakashi in astonishment. But he was applauding for Ino like everyone was doing. When she could finally avert her gaze and look at Ino, Sakura was seeing her best friend smiling brightly. She was _really_enjoying the attention. Seeing her friend so happy was making Sakura smile, too. Then she looked back to Kakashi.

»Can't dance, huh?« She asked with a creased eyebrow.  
Kakashi shrugged. »Not that good.« He was smiling slightly.  
»I really want to know how you learned this.«  
»A good ninja has to keep a secret. You should know that.« Kakashi said, smirking cockily.  
»Yeah, yeah… sticking to be the mysterious guy after all, aren't you?«  
»That's what the ladies like.«  
»Yeah, right, how could I have possibly forgotten this?«  
»No idea.«

»Are you two enjoying yourself?« Ino asked with a heated face.  
»Yes, very much. Your performance was great. I thought you wouldn't want to have a microphone in your hand after that one night at the pub.« Sakura laughed.  
»Well, that doesn't count. I doubt I will fall from a table when I'm sober.« Ino looked quite uncomfortable, but then both girls roared with laughter.

Kakashi himself smiled a little behind his mask. He remembered the night Sakura referred to. It had been Ino's birthday and she had decided it was time to get drunk. Of course everyone had been commanded to join the party. Had Ino known that some hours later she would be ripping the mike out of the speechless DJ's hands, jumping onto a near table, start dancing and soon falling of the table revealing her panties – well, maybe she would have forbore to invite half Konoha.  
»I think I need some fresh air to cool myself down.« Sakura hugged Ino quickly, then darted for the door.  
With a quick glance at Genma Kakashi decided that he needed some fresh air, too.

»Mind, if I accompany you?« Kakashi asked casually.  
Sakura nodded. The silver haired jounin pulled out the typical orange accessory - widely known as Icha Icha Paradise.  
»Still reading this smut?«  
»Some day you'll learn to appreciate things like this, Sakura.«  
»Yeah, right, someday I'll be an old pervert.« The pink haired kunoichi answered sarcastically.  
She received a short glare.  
»What about lending me that book – then I can learn to _appreciate things like this_.« She tried to grab the book.  
Kakashi held it over his head so Sakura couldn't reach it. »No way, you're too young for this.«  
»Kakashi, I've killed people. I don't think that I can't stand some porn.«

He looked at her seriously. She was right. Haruno Sakura wasn't the little twelve year old weakling who was watching her team-mates from behind anymore. She was the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage, a skilled medic-nin, a strong young woman and yet pretty dangerous.  
He wasn't even sure if she was still a virgin. After all she was beautiful and sexy and he didn't know if she was still in love with her puppy love Sasuke. So it was most likely that she had dated one of the expected thousands of men who were doting on her.  
While he was brooding about these facts Sakura was able to catch the small book and get few steps away from him.

»You're becoming slow, old man!« She laughed.  
Within a second – too fast for human eyes – he stood behind her. Her hair and her dress were set in motion by his movement.  
»Say that again, _puppy_.« He whispered into her ear, already holding his book in his hands.

It made Sakura shiver. Of course she had known that he wasn't becoming slow. Presumably he was the strongest jounin she knew although Naruto and others were growing stronger day to day.  
They both turned around when they heard a noise. They saw Naruto and Hinata, stumbling out of Ino's door, leaning against the wall, kissing each other fiercely.  
After watching the lovers a few seconds Kakashi cleared his throat. Sakura felt the persistent need to say something.

»Well, at least one of Team 7 isn't in need of reading smut to satisfy oneself.« She joked with a feeble laugh.

Kakashi didn't answer but look at her which made her feel slightly uncomfortable.  
»Maybe I should get my ass back in there. Perhaps Genma is still interested.« Sakura tried another flimsy joke to loosen the strange situation.  
»Don't.«, was the simple answer.  
»Why not?«  
»He doesn't deserve of you.«  
»Why so?«  
»Because you're too precious for someone like him.« Kakashi stated plainly, making Sakura blush.  
After that he headed back to Ino's house, letting her standing speechless.

When Sakura got home this night and lay down on her bed she had many things that needed to be pondered about. When she came back to Konoha this day she would have never thought that she would ever chew over something like she did now.  
About noon she was thinking about Kakashi as her sensei, leader of Team 7. But during Ino's party things changed. Sakura began to look at him as a man. The way he danced with her, the way he talked to her confused her.  
The dance with Genma exciting. She enjoyed that a man paid her so much attention. But of course she knew that he was a womanizer, so she didn't really interpret more than there actually was.  
But the dance with Kakashi… it was almost erotic. She was convinced that he didn't intend this, but nevertheless…  
_He said I'm precious… _Sakura giggled like her little 12-year old self. _Ah, hell, stop that!_  
But for all that she fell asleep with a petty smile on her lips.

* * *

Leaning against the wall of the cave he tried to stay awake. He needed to heal his worst wounds first. What fortunate circumstance that he had copied some of Kabuto's healing techniques. So this bootlicker of Orochimaru was finally good for something. Still he had not enough chakra left to really use these techniques. So he had to rest after all before he could do anything about his wounds. 

Rumours said that Sakura had become the most skilled medic-nin since Tsunade. He had always asked himself if his departure was one reason for her to become the apprentice of the Fifth's Hokage. It was likely. But he wasn't cherishing the illusion that she was still longing for him. He wasn't even sure if she and Naruto could ever forgive what he had done. Yet he wasn't really regretting anything of it. He had done what had to be done. But now… everything he wished for was to see his best friends only one more time.

* * *

thanks for the reviews ) i hope the next chapter will be longer.. i could have make one chapter out of two and three, but i wanted to focus on the dance and the talk separately 


	4. The Research

»Sakura, you did a good job. I'm glad your research was this successful.«, the blonde Hokage praised her student.  
»Yeah, but I still haven't completed it. I really hoped that… well, Sasuke-kun would be back by now, so I could start to research the Sharingan. There aren't many chances to actually analyze the Sharingan.« Sakura said thoughtfully.  
»Well, you know – there's at least one Sharingan-user in the village at the moment.«  
Sakura let her mind wander to the party a few days ago – and especially to the dance with her former sensei. She turned slightly pink which was – thank goodness! – unnoticed by Tsunade. Or so she thought.  
»Saaaaakuraaa!«, Tsunade said teasingly, sneering.  
»What?«, squeaked with a high-pitched voice.  
»You dirrrty little girl. Having dirrrty little thoughts about your former teacher.« Tsunade pointed accusingly at the pink haired kunoichi.  
»Nyah, shut up.«  
Tsunade, still smiling nastily, said: »Alright, so your new mission will be doing research on Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi. Be a good girl and do your job _thoroughly_.«  
After frowning at Tsunade, Sakura turned round and started to leave the office.  
»Stupid, old hag.«, she murmured to herself.  
»I heard that!« Tsunade yelled.  
»Whatever, granny.« She closed the office-door in time, before the bottle could have hit her head instead of the door.

A kunai was buzzing less than an inch past Kakashi's ear. Soon another one followed his companion, but it didn't take too much afford to step aside. He didn't even bother to dodge them.  
»Oh please, a kunai-attack? I'm used to better attacks from you, Genma.«  
»I just don't want to injure you seriously, my old friend.« Genma smirked.  
»Oh, I'll show you who gets old.«

They started to fight, moving their hands so fast that a normal human eye couldn't even see their movements. Just the sounds of their smacking slaps were evidence of their fight. After a few minutes they stopped, standing a few feet away from each other, slightly panting.  
»So this Sakura-girl.. Do you mind, if I date her? Kurenai somehow let me know that I should ask you before I ask her, old man.« Genma smirked again with the characteristic senbon in his mouth.  
Kakashi hesitated for just one second. Then he attacked his friend again.  
»I take this… as a 'no'.« Genma panted while trying to hold off Kakashi's kicking and striking.  
»It's not like I'm her… father.«  
»Nah, of course not. If you… want her for yourself… you could just say that.«  
»I don't.« Kakashi hissed.  
»Yeah. Sure.« Genma said sarcastically, branching a few feet backward, whipping away some blood from the corner of his mouth.

He came up back to Kakashi, patting his comrade on the back. »Let me give you one advice. If you want her, take her.«  
Kakashi just glared at him, but didn't bother to answer. It was just too ridiculous.  
Suddenly he felt another person draw nearer. The chakra was familiar to him. Very familiar.

When Sakura approached the little clearing she hesitated for a moment. If that wasn't fitting. The guy who didn't deserve her and the other guy who didn't allow her to read porn, because he thought of her as a 12-yearsold little baby, standing together - half-naked. She looked at both bodies, not caring to look into their owner's eyes, until one voice greeted her.  
»Ah, Sakura, what a surprise. Speak of the devil and he is bound to appear.«  
The kunoichi looked at Genma confused. »What…?«  
»Never mind. What are you doing here, Sakura?« Kakashi asked.  
Good question. What was she doing here? Somehow it came to her mind that she wasn't really here to look at those delicious sweating bodies.  
»Uhm…«  
»Aww, look how cute she is, Kakashi. Blushing because of two old men like us. Looks like she likes what she sees. What could be a better compliment?«  
It made Sakura blush even more.  
»You know, it could be the heat. Maybe she feels a little… _hot_.« Kakashi teased.  
Furiously the girl glared at her former sensei. »Yeah, it must be the heat. It would be too ridiculous if I would take a fancy to someone who could be my _grandfather_. How old are you two? Somewhat between 50 and 55?«  
But that didn't really hurt those two – and knowing that, she was irritated by herself. So she started to act in a way where she was feeling safe. She completely focused on being the medic-nin, the scientist.

»Well, Hatake Kakashi, I need you as my new research object. Maybe we could discuss this in private?« She asked with a quick glance at Genma.  
»Oh, please, don't feel bothered by me. I'll leave you alone... to discuss… your research.« Genma smiled mischievously, before he continued. »But maybe you can discuss something in private with me, too? Maybe on Friday evening?«  
Before Sakura could give a baffled answer, the jounin disappeared.

The silver-haired jounin was looking attentively at Sakura. He waited for her to start talking, but obviously she was too baffled by Genma's invitation.  
»So… you want to research… me?« He finally asked.  
Sakura seemed to need a few seconds to concentrate.  
»Yeah, well, actually not really you. Rather a certain part of your body.« While talking, she was staring lost in thought at his upper body. Of course, Kakashi noticed that.  
»My chest?« He disbelievingly asked.  
Sakura frowned. »Why the hell should I want to research you're your chest?« Then she noticed her gaze and automatically turned red again.  
»I was talking about your Sharingan, of course!«  
»Of course.«

Sakura ignored his tone. »Do you know anything about my last mission?«  
»I don't think so. The only thing Tsunade told me was the fact that you spent most of your time in Sunagakure.«  
»That's right. Well… I was researching Bloodline limits.«  
»Wouldn't it have been better, if you had stayed in Konoha then?«  
»You mean because of the Hyuuga-Clan? Actually Hinata and Neji visited me in Suna. But the main reason, why I did this research in Suna, was because they have prisoners there who have really interesting abilities.«

Kakashi noticed Sakura's gleaming eyes. She took to it like a duck to the water. It was obvious that being Tsunade's student was the best thing that could have happened to her. Even as she was his pupil, she always knew more than Sasuke and Naruto. Now her thirst for knowledge was perfectly matching her new job.  
»Didn't Suna want to use those prisoners for their own research?«  
»No. Well, the Kazekage still remembers how I saved his brother a few years ago. Remember?«  
Kakashi nodded.  
»So he trusted in my skills. I had a few medic-nin from Suna to help me and the results are shared with Suna.« She could see his doubts.  
»I know why you are grimacing. Of course we do not share the results from the Hyuuga-Clan with Suna. They didn't even ask for it and they won't get any information on your Sharingan.«  
»I see. But I don't think that I'm the perfect research object. You know that I wasn't born with the Sharingan.« Kakashi noted.  
This time it was Sakura who grimaced. »I know. But somehow you happen to be the only one with the Sharingan in Konoha right now. I doubt that Uchiha Itachi would satisfy my requirements if I would invite him to come to a happy research-party. Neither would Sasuke…«  
»I see your problem.« Kakashi said bemused. Sakura poked out her tongue at him.

»Well, if this is the case, of course I'm glad when I can help you. But I have another question. I'm surprised that Hyuuga Hiashi has allowed to do research on their family secret.«  
Sakura smiled knowingly. This was her consideration, too, when Tsunade first told her about her mission.  
»You're right. He wasn't that glad, but when Tsunade-sama promised to keep it secret, he was pacified. Of course she just did him the favour because of her respect for him. After all he couldn't ignore the orders of the Hokage.«  
»I guess so.«  
»So, I would like to see you in my office at the hospital this afternoon.« Sakura turned to walk away.  
»You're the boss.« Kakashi, also, started to grab his things.  
»And, Kakashi?« Sakura turned her head to look over her shoulder back to the jounin.  
»Yeah?«  
»I think you'll be a… _perfect test object._« She said smirking, letting her gaze roam over his half-naked body. Then she turned round again and walked away slowly, still smiling about her ambiguity.  
Kakashi, in the mean time, was looking at her back with stunned lifted brows. He couldn't believe that she was actually flirting with him. Now she was letting him standing speechless, while she was walking away.

* * *

He woke up. Only god knew how long he had been sleeping. His whole body was aching, but still he had the feeling that some of his energy had come back. Maybe he could try to concentrate some of his chakra to heal at least the most serious wounds.  
He tried to lift him up a bit, but had to grit his teeth because of the pain that shot through his body like needles. In the dark he could see a dark stain where he had laid. He could smell that it was his own blood. _Way too much…_  
While pressing his hand to his side he let his chakra flow into his fingers. Of course it had not the same effect as it had when Kabuto did use those techniques, but still he felt a little relief at least. So it definitely was worse the struggle.  
Again his thoughts wandered to his friends. Why the hell was he thinking so much about them now? In the last years he had obliged himself to think of all the things he left behind. They weren't important anymore. He had to focus on his goal, his destiny, his hate.  
But now there was this emptiness inside of him. He no longer had a goal, no longer had his hate. The moment he killed his brother everything had vanished. There was no hate anymore, just this emptiness. But soon the feelings came back. The feelings he had oppressed this whole time. This hurt him even more than the soothing emptiness.  
After almost healing his worst wound completely he again felt his weakness. Without anything to eat or to drink it would be hard to gain enough strength to heal himself enough to go and find something to eat or to drink. _What a vicious circle…_

* * *

I'm sorry that it took me what seemed to be forever to finish this chap, but I really had many things to do for school, so.. please forgive me and tell me what you think.

I know there is much dialog in this one..


	5. The Checkup

The knocking on the door pulled Sakura's mind out of her concentration.  
»Come in, please.«, she said, arranging the papers in front of her. When she looked up, she saw Kakashi standing in the door.  
»Please take a seat.« Sakura pointed at the examination couch that didn't look very comfortable. And somehow Kakashi had the feeling that this research wouldn't be very comfortable either, but still he laid himself down on the green leather.

»Would you please…« Sakura smiled innocently, then turned around to arrange some of her instruments.  
»Would I please what?« Kakashi asked suspiciously.  
»Take off your shirt.«  
The Nin decided to ignore her little hints. That was healthier.  
»Sure.« He lifted up the shirt and pulled it over his head. When Sakura turned back to him, he carefully watched her expression. Her eyes widened a little and she obviously was enjoying the sight. That girl was too dangerous.  
Sakura began to stick little patches onto his skin which were connected to a machine that was monitoring his cardiovascular system.  
Sakura put her hand on his headband. »May I…?«  
Kakashi nodded. She gently pulled his forehead-protector off. He was still observing her while she was walking to her desk and took some of the papers. Then she came back.  
»Now, activate your Sharingan please.« She carefully watched him.

The silver-haired man closed his normal, right eye and let his chakra flow into his left eye. From the fast beeping of the monitor he could diagnose that his heart was beating quicker.  
Sakura wrote something on her paper. Then she laid it down on her desk again and walked back to Kakashi. When she was standing in front of him, she brought her hands together, ready to form seals.  
»Copy my technique, great Copy-Nin.« She smiled brightly, forming quick seals.  
Kakashi obeyed. After finishing her seals, she turned to the monitor and went through the record.  
»Well that is interesting…«  
»What?«  
»When you were copying my seals, your heartbeat became slower, now it is fast again. Let me try something else.« She closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened them and started to form seals again.  
When Kakashi finished the copying, she again read the record.  
»Ah…« Sakura looked amused.  
»Ah…?« She was really annoying.  
»Your heartbeat fits mine when you copy me.«  
»I don't think that this is very surprisingly.«  
When he saw the disappointed look on her face he regretted his words and deactivated his Sharingan. The beeping stopped.  
Sakura looked at him imperviously before she bent over him to reach a countertop behind the examination couch. Suddenly the beeping of the monitor started to become quick again.  
Surprised she looked at Kakashi who was – she couldn't believe it! – staring at her cleavage.  
»So that is it what causes your heart to start pounding?«  
Appalled the silver-haired jounin stared at his former student. How could he have been so reckless? Now he didn't know what to say. Fortunately there was somebody knocking at the door at that moment. Sakura straightened up. »Come in, please.«

Another medic-nin entered the room. »Haruno-san, would you please come with me? It's an emergency.«  
Alerted Sakura followed the ninja. At the door she turned around. »I'm sorry, but we'll have to continue later, my perverted sensei.» she said with a little smile.

The medic-nin ran through the corridors of the hospital. His pink-haired follower had a hard time to catch up with him. He hadn't had the time to explain what had happened, but when she would see the injured she'd understand the urgency.  
They rushed into a room where already four medics were standing around a hospital bed.  
»What happened?« she asked while binding together her hair.  
Two of the medics stepped aside so she could throw a glance at Hyuuga Neji. At first she didn't see any injuries, but then she could catch a glimpse of his eyes – and it made her gasp for breath.

»What has happened?!« This time her tone was a bit harsher and with a few steps she was standing at his side, looking down at the blood that was running down his cheeks, reddening his otherwise pearl white eyes.  
Neji tried to answer, but instead of doing so he coughed out blood. Angrily Sakura looked at the other medic-nins. »Would please someone tell me what the hell has happened to him?!«  
»We… we don't know what.. what has happened, Haruno-sama.«, one medic answered frightened. Everyone knew that Sakura had the same temper like her sensei.  
»Okay, then what exactly do you know?«  
Another medic stepped forward. »We know that he was training in the Konoha training grounds. His team mates found him like this and brought him here directly.«  
»Where are they now? Could you please bring them here?«  
»Sure.« The medic who had called here vanished.  
»Okay, now the rest of you will look after his body injuries directly.«  
The four medic-nins started to let their chakra flow into Neji's body.  
»Oh Neji, who has done this to you?«, she murmured before she herself laid her hand over his eyes and tried to heal them.

* * *

He had luck. Because of the rain something that looked like a little tiger had came into his cave to search for a shelter. Fortunately he had been awake when she animal came into his hideout. He was able to kill it with three of his kunais. After crawling deeper into the cave, he found some dry wood, so he was able to make a little bonfire with his Katon jutsu.  
Of course he first had to carry the wood to the opening of the cave. He didn't want to suffocate on the smoke.  
It took him long to skin the cat and disembowel it, but he knew that this would be worth it. He burned it, but since he had no spices the meat wouldn't have tasted anyway. After he finished eating he crawled to the opening of the cage to drink something of the rain.  
After putting out the fire he again drifted off into sleep – but this time he was at least saturated.

* * *

When Tenten and Lee entered the room, Sakura was sitting next to Neji's bed with a sorrowful look at him. She seemed to be deep in thought, because she didn't notice her friends until they were saying something.  
»Excuse me?«, she asked mixed up.  
»How is he?« Tenten repeated.  
»Well… he had been badly off. And I mean really badly. I am sure that he will survive this – I mean, he had survived worse, right? But I have no idea if…« She hesitated.  
»If what? Will he be able to see again? To remain a ninja?« Lee asked with tears in his eyes. It hurt Sakura to see one of her best friends like this. In addition she highly respected Neji. He was one of the best jounins she knew and also a very interesting and intelligent conversational partner. She had done her very best to heal his eyes, but at the moment there was no chance to tell if her best was enough. Neji was unconscious and she couldn't risk to wake him. His body had to regenerate and the best was to do this was sleep.  
»I'm sorry, but I don't know. It will take a few days until he wakes up and before that I can only guess. But he is strong and he will fight. We just have to believe in him.«  
There fell a deep silence. Everyone was lost in his own thoughts and fears.

»Can you tell me what has happened to him?«  
Tenten and Lee exchanged a glance whereupon Lee drooped.  
»No… we were supposed to meet him at the training grounds. But…« Tenten began.  
Sakura kept an eye on both of them. _But what? What's wrong?_  
»But we have been dating yesterday and it got late, so we both overslept.« Lee continued and his voice was full of remorse.  
Sakura looked at them with wide eyes. That was wonderful! Finally Lee got a nice girl and she was really happy for them. Then it hit her with unexpected intensity.  
»You think you are responsible for what has happened!«, she exclaimed shocked.  
»Of course! If we had been there on time, all of this wouldn't have happened!« Lee shouted.  
»You can't know that! It is very likely for Neji to be there before even the sun arises. So it's also possible that you couldn't have avoided it when you were there on time.«  
It didn't seem to satisfy them and somehow Sakura could understand them. She was sure that she would be feeling the same if she was in their position.  
»Please stop thinking those things. Negative thoughts won't help him. I'm sure he could need some of your youthful enthusiasm, Lee.« Sakura said smilingly. »I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll come back as soon as I can to check his condition.«

Tsunade was drinking some of her secret sake-supply that hasn't been found yet by Shizune, when Sakura came into her office. Alarmed she looked at her former student.  
»Don't worry. I won't give your secret away, if…«  
»If what?«, Tsunade barked, hoping it would awe Sakura.  
»If you share one or two drinks with me.«, she said with a weak smile.  
»Of course. What's wrong? Is it about Neji?«  
Sakura nodded, knocked back the drink and sat down, before she started to tell her sensei, superior and friend everything about the record 'Hyuuga Neji'.

* * *

Konoha's White Fang pointed the fact that Kakashi's Sharingan is activated all time out to me (thanks), so i have to explain why i chose this term:  
you know 'open your left eye' doesn't sound that spectacular.. when he opens his eye in the manga or in the anime it's like:  
booooom, kakashi uses his sharingan now!  
and i wanted to create an ambiance like that, you know?


	6. The nighttime Meeting

Sakura was on her way home. Tsunade had shared more than just two drinks with her and now she had some difficulties to walk straight to her home. Although the blonde Hokage had tried to make her drink as much and willingly as herself, she didn't really adjusted herself to it. One reason was that it was her job to look after her drunken sensei and to take her home.  
So she didn't really tolerate much alcohol. Of course she knew it – at the latest she had realized it, when she felt this tipsy when Genma gave her those cocktails.  
Nevertheless she had needed those drinks with Tsunade after a day like this. Still her worries about Neji weren't gone. She couldn't let him become blind. She couldn't let Konoha loose one of his strongest ninjas. She decided that the first thing she would do tomorrow, would be to visit him and see if she could do something more. Although it was unlikely that he would be awake tomorrow, she wanted to try to test if the nerves of his eye were disturbed and if the veins near his temples that bulge when he activates his Byakugan were cut.

Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the bumpiness in front of her. »Fuck!«, she hissed when she was falling forward. Her reflexes were slowed down because of the alcohol, so all she could do was to put forth her arms to avoid landing on her face.  
However, she didn't felt the stones of the ground on her hands but the smooth fabric of a jounin vest. Puzzled she lifted her head so she could see the face of her saviour.  
She couldn't see it.  
Because of a familiar mask.  
»Sakura…?« An eye was watching her carefully.  
»How clichéd…«, she murmured, giggling.  
»Is everything okay?«  
»Sure.« Now she was snorting with laughter and hid her face on his chest.  
»What is so funny?« Kakashi asked somewhat impatiently. Sakura didn't answer.  
»Are you drunk? I think I should walk you home.«  
»Hiiyaaaaa!!« Sakura screamed with laughter. This was just too funny.  
»Maybe I should take you to the hospital instead.« He suggested anxiously.  
»No… no, I'm.. I'm alright. It's just… this whole thing is so clichéd.«  
»I think I'm quite an intelligent man, but I have no idea what the hell you are talking about.«  
»The former but quite matured female student, drunken of course, walks home at night. Suddenly she stumbles. Who catches her? Of course her attractive former sensei that obviously has nothing to do but catch drunken girls and walk them home. Previous occasions involved – of course – little flirts between both of them. Now, what happens, if the attractive guy walks the matured girl with nice curves home?« Sakura was still snickering. But when she looked at Kakashi she couldn't interpret his facial expression – not that there was that much that she could see of his face.  
»Oh, come on, Kakashi. Don't tell me you don't know that chapter of Icha Icha.«

With a fast movement Kakashi had pressed Sakura against the wall of a building. The fingers of his left hand started to caress her face. His thumb fondled her lips and her heart skipped one beat. Then he pressed his whole body into hers. It made her heave a sigh. She could feel his breath through his mask on the skin of her neck, then on her ear.  
»You think I am that kind of man that would take advantage of a drunken girl? I want you to be stone-cold sober, when I make you mine.« With that, he vanished and all Sakura felt was the cold wind on her skin.

After a few minutes she stunned started to walk home. She was sure that Kakashi still was close-by. He wouldn't let her walk home alone when he knew that she was drunk. But he didn't show up again.  
When she arrived, she closed her door behind her and let herself droop on the door.

* * *

The taste of the meat made him sick. He would have preferred even tomatoes, but there was nothing he could do to change his menu. The weakness was too strong. _How ironically…_  
Although he felt much better – now that he had gained some strength to heal himself little by little, he still was too weak to show himself to the outside world. If he was to go to a near village to get something to eat and a place to sleep, he had to be strong enough to defend himself.  
But soon he would leave this cave. Just a few more days. Since he had nothing to do while he was vegetating there, his thoughts drifted towards the constant attendees of his mind.  
He had no idea how he could get their faith in him back. Although there several attempts to get him back through the last years had proved that they still cared for him and trusted in him. But these attempts had got fewer until they stopped completely. Again this was a proof – that they had abandoned him. But he didn't blame them. It was stunning how long they had been trying to take him back. Anyway, even if they would forgive him – his former village surely wouldn't do. After all he was a traitor, a dangerous one. The Hokage wouldn't want to endanger the village by taking him in. He was quite sure that they'll be torturing him to get to know his real intentions. But he couldn't care less. He just wanted to go… home.

* * *

Next day Sakura woke with a headache. While trying to get up she discovered that also her back was aching like hell. »No wonder after sleeping on the floor, right?«, she murmured to herself. Although she couldn't quite remember, she had the feeling as if she had dreamed of Sasuke. But her headache was too bad to focus her thoughts on something, so she was trailing herself to her drug locker and took two pills at once. Then she went to her bathroom. Seeing her face in the mirror she didn't recognize her own face. What terrible dark circles around her eyes! She almost looked like the Kazekage.  
After a hot shower she felt much better. She quickly dressed herself. It was time to see if Neji was awake.

On her way to the hospital she bumped into Ino.  
»Hey forehead-girl. You look terrible!«, the blonde kunoichi said with a big grin.  
»Yeah, right, I'm pleased to see you, too, piggy.«  
Ino jabbed Sakura with her elbow in the ribs. »How about a drink tonight?«  
»Actually I had enough drinks yesterday…«  
»Aww, come one, Sakura. The drink doesn't have to be alcoholic and it'll be just you and me, so we can talk about girly things!« Ino winked.  
»Alright.«, Sakura said devoted. »But I got to go now.«  
»Okay, I'll pick you up at your home at… let's say 7pm?«  
Sakura nodded and waved to Ino.

When Sakura entered Neji's room she caught a glimpse of Lee sleeping on a chair next to the Hyuuga's bed. The injured still seemed to be unconscious. Quietly Sakura walked to the bed to check his vital signs. When she reached out for his throat to check his pulse, his hand darted upwards and bruised her wrist. She hissed because of the sudden pain.  
»It's okay, Neji, it's me – Haruno Sakura. You are at the hospital.«  
»What happened?« He spat out the words.  
»Well, actually I wanted to ask you the same. Would you release my wrist, please?«  
»Of course.« He let his hand rest next to him. »I'm sorry for hurting you.«  
»No problem. I'm going to check your vital signs now, okay?«  
She took her time because she was afraid that she hasn't been able to heal his eyes. As if reading her thoughts he asked: »What happened to my eyes?«  
Sakura hesitated for a moment. Why had she to be the one who had to tell him the bad news?  
»Your eyes have been hurt badly. I… I have done everything I could to heal them.«  
She could see how he gritted his teeth. His eyes ware almost everything to him.  
»What about the rest?«  
»Actually I'm quite surprised that you are awake already. I would've thought that you would be unconscious for a few days, but obviously your body is cured enough. Also, your vital signs are almost perfect.«  
»Yeah, maybe you really deserve the title of being the best medic-nin since Tsunade-sama. Let's see if you're really strong enough to heal my eyes.«  
Sakura almost had to giggle. »Strong enough? That's most likely.«  
Even Neji had to smirk while remembering her inhumane strength. He was still smirking when Sakura started to unwrap the bandage.

* * *

He was angry that he hadn't got some money in his pocket. Although he was sure that he took some money with him, there was nothing. The reason probably was the flaw on his pants. He desperately needed new clothes if he didn't want to attract attention. Because of that he didn't want to steal some fresh clothes, because if he would be caught red-handed… that would be too much attention. Again this vicious circle. He really could need some luck.  
_Well, at least I'm able to move on._, he thought to himself. It wouldn't matter when he came back to Konoha with torn up clothes. There he wouldn't have to hide. But until then it was too dangerous to show himself. After all the Akatsuki could seek revenge. Then again.. They maybe would be grateful, because he had killed Orochimaru.  
Although he had been able to cure himself partly he still felt several serious wounds. But his surroundings revealed that he already was near the Fire Country. So it wouldn't be long until someone… _Sakura?_ … would heal him. At least until Morino Ibiki would screw him.

* * *

aloha.. as you can see i have a new penname. i didn't feel comfortable with the old one anymore  
i hope, you like the new chapter. on monday i have my oral exams terrified  
and on friday i'll be going to spain - lloret del mar - for 10 days ) so i don't know when i'll be able to update, but maybe there'll be a chapter before friday :)


	7. The Girls Night

_What have I got myself into?_ Kakashi asked himself while jumping from tree to tree. He was too glad that Tsunade had given him a mission, so he wouldn't run the risk of bumping into Sakura the next few days. _I want you to be stone-cold sober when I make you mine? _Hell, what has gotten into him? He was definitely spending too much time with this damn womanizer – also known as Shiranui Genma.  
He forced himself to think of something else. This mission wasn't too difficult. Just another rich bugger who was so positive about his – in Kakashi's mind nonexistent – significance, that he paid a quite high fee to be guarded by a jounin like Kakashi while travelling to Suna.  
Kakashi didn't assume that he would have to face any serious enemies. Tsunade had told him that this person – Masao Shigeru – was the spoiled son of an eminently respectable salesman. This salesman seemed to be that kind of man that wouldn't give another man any reason to dislike him. Kakashi wondered if that was possible if you were a salesman.  
Shigeru was talking at him incessantly, but he had no idea _what_ he was saying since Kakashi managed to shield himself almost perfectly from this drivel. When a little headache began to bother him he decided that he had to stop this annoying man. »I'm sorry, but if you don't stop talking to me, I'm not able to hear, if someone is sneaking around us, because he wants to kill you.«  
That may have been a little too harsh, but Kakashi couldn't bear it anymore.  
At least it worked. Shigeru stopped talking and began to look around anxiously. Obviously he was _really _convinced that someone was trying to kill him.

The negative effects of the silence were the returning thoughts of Sakura.  
He no longer could ignore the fact that she wasn't he little twelve-year-old anymore. Though he had thought that he was the only one with thoughts he wasn't supposed to have, it seemed that he had been wrong. Apparently she was thinking in a similar way of him. Otherwise he couldn't explain it to himself why she was flirting like this with him. Then again… Hell, who could understand the thinking of women?

* * *

Sakura was almost done with unwrapping the bandage, when she hesitated.  
»What's wrong?« Neji asked. »You have to believe in yourself if you want _me_ to believe in your abilities as well.«  
Although he tried to be cool Sakura noticed the anxious tone in his voice. She knew that his eyes were everything to him. His whole style of combat was depending on his eyes. He was one of the best ninja in the village and not just for him it would be a terrible loss if he wouldn't be able to use his eyes again. The village would loose an important fighter. And it would be her fault.  
She sighed, and then got the rest of the bandage off. Still, Neji sat with his eyes closed.  
»What was that – believing in abilities?« Sakura asked teasingly, trying to hide her worries.  
He took a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes. The otherwise white areas were bloodshot.  
Neji was knitting his brows and blinked. Sakura had no idea if he was looking at her or if he couldn't see anything.

»Do… do you see me?« She asked anxiously.  
»What kind of man wouldn't want to be such a beautiful face the first thing he sees after being sightless?« The black-haired man said with a crooked smile.  
»You mean… you mean you actually see me?!«  
»Somewhat blurred, but yeah. Pink hair, worried face, it must be you.«  
With a squeal Sakura caught him in a bear hug. Neji was laughing but then pushed her away gently.  
»Although you're a great medic, there are parts of my body that are hurting like hell.«  
She looked at him concerned. »I'm sorry.« Suddenly she was the medic again. »Still I think that it would be the best if you don't overstress yourself or your eyes. You shouldn't try to activate the Byakugan straight away. Let's wait for another day or two. I know that it may be tough… I, too, want to know, if it still works… But anyway you should get your eyes a little rest.«  
Neji nodded. It was obvious that he didn't like this order, but since he was an intelligent and patient man, he understood the importance of Sakura's request.  
A sudden noise let both of them flinch. When they looked towards the source of the noise, they saw a on the floor lying Lee, rubbing his bottom.  
»So you're awake at last?« Sakura asked gigglingly.  
Lee couldn't say anything so his gaze just went from Sakura to Neji and back to Sakura.  
»I have a mission for you, Lee. Look after the Hyuuga and bar him from activating his Byakugan.«  
She nodded at Neji shortly, then went out of the room.

* * *

Heavenly laden with sweets, potato chips, sparkling wine and three romantic movies Ino stood in front of Sakura's door. Sakura really wasn't in mood for another night in a pub, so she invited her friend to her house. Ino agreed to bring along all the things they would need.  
The blonde ninja offloaded her ballast onto the table in front of Sakura's sofa. There were standing already different colours of nail polish, face packs and ambrosial lotions for body and face.  
She smiled at her friend. »Well, now nothing can stop us from having a delightful night without annoying chat-up lines from stupid boys.«  
»Just let me get an ice bucket and we can start.« Sakura said while going into the kitchen. When she came back, Ino had already seated herself on the sofa, opening every sweet-bag she had brought.  
»New boyfriend, new eating habits, eh?«  
Ino was making a face, but didn't answer.  
»Aww, since when are you that shy, piggy? I've been away for a couple of years and obviously I've missed a lot. So tell me, how did you and Choji…?«  
»You haven't seen him since you came back, have you?«  
Sakura shook her head.  
»Because he's on a mission, he wasn't at the party. But if you see him… you're melting!« Ino squealed, but her friend just looked at her doubtful.  
»You just like him because he looks good now?«  
Ino became serious. »Of course not! Actually I kissed him, before he abated. Well, I was drunk…« She stopped and blushed. »But I was in love with him before. He's so sensitive and gentle. And he was by my side while I was suffering from the break-up from Kiba…«  
»WAIT! Kiba?!« Sakura stared at the girl with wide eyes. »You and Kiba?«  
Ino grinned. »Yeah, the dog-boy. Who would've thought that? But it didn't last long as long as Sai – though still longer as Genma -, so nothing much to talk about.«  
Sakura was sagging herself lower in her sofa, letting her hand rest on her forehead.  
»Okay, wait… wait. Tell me… how much guys exactly did you date, Ino-pig?«  
»Do you mean just those that last longer or also those that just stayed one night…?« Ino leered.  
Appalled Sakura stared at her before grabbing a pillow and struck it on Ino's head.

After a ten minute fight filled with laughter, both girls lay back on the sofa, totally exhausted.  
»So… what about you, forehead-girl?«  
»I don't dare to say after your exposures!« Both girls giggled.  
»You're a virgin after all? With a body like yours?«  
»No, actually there was this one guy from Suna…«  
»I heard many stories about the desert-guys. Is it true that…?«  
»I don't have many comparisons, have I? But I think it _is _true.« They giggled again.

* * *

_Somehow I think that his worst threat is me._ Kakashi thought to himself while listening to the loud snores of Shigeru. This man was really getting on his nerves. Normally he wasn't that short-tempered. Somehow he linked it with his tensed relationship with Sakura. He really had no idea how he should act when he came back. Would she say anything about his stupid sentence?  
Usually he was proficient in rumbling someone, but somehow Sakura wasn't that clear to him. Although you could see her feeling very well on her face, he wasn't completely sure what she was feeling for him. Was it just thrilling for her to flirt with her former sensei? Was it just a game? Or did she really think this way of him? And what about her feelings for Sasuke?  
Kakashi knew that she hadn't had any boyfriend in Konoha, but he didn't know what had happened in Suna. But she wasn't a girl for just one night, so she might still be in love with the Uchiha.  
Though his last contacts with women weren't long lasting, Sakura was a woman he would want to stay. She was someone special. And that was the reason why he decided that he wouldn't get close to her.

* * *

»So… what about Hatake?« Ino asked with leeringly.  
Sakura stared intensively at her feet and continued to paint her toenails. »I don't know what you mean.« She hoped, she had managed not to blush like a complete idiot.  
»You were never a good liar and you know that.« The blonde kunoichi stated simply. »I don't think that I've ever seen a dance hot like that at the party.«  
At first Sakura looked at her friend thoughtfully, then she began to tell her what had happened yesterday.  
»No way!« Ino shouted, eyes wide open.  
»I can't believe it myself!«  
»Maybe you were so drunk that you…«  
»I didn't just imagine it, Ino!«, she cut in.  
»Okay, okay. I believe you. But what are you going to do now?«  
»I don't know!«  
»He's hot.«  
Sakura stared at her one more second, then she started to smile slightly.  
»You are _damn_ right.«, she said, thinking of his body.  
»Have you ever seen his face?« Ino asked curiously.  
»No. But I think I should change that, shouldn't I?«  
»You definitely should, forehead-girl.«

* * *

I'm soooo sorry that it took me so long :( I hope you can forgive me... maybe if the next one doesn't take that long? Maybe I can bribe you with some cookies? :D  
I'm curious... have you any hints or wishes how it will continue?


	8. The Decision to be made

Tsunade was sitting in front of her desk, reading through different reports. Suddenly she stopped, getting stuck on one single sentence.  
_Masao Shigeru – found dead – in all likelihood murdered__._  
She looked at the date. Two weeks ago. How could've that happened? Why didn't she see this earlier? And the most important question: Who the hell was travelling with Kakashi?  
It curdled her blood.  
Kakashi must be with the murderer.  
And she had no idea how strong he was.  
She didn't even know if he was working alone.  
Or if Kakashi would fall into a trap.  
»Shizune!« She screamed.  
It seemed that Shizune had been nearby, because ten seconds later her right hand was standing in the doorframe. »What's wrong?«, she asked alarmed.  
»Get me a damn Anbu squad!« Shizune hesitated for a moment. »NOW!«

While running through the corridors Shizune bumped into Genma.  
»I'm sorry.«, she said. She wanted to move on when she saw his outfit. He was wearing the typical silver Anbu-vest. For a moment her eyes got caught on his well defined muscles of his shoulder. Then she remembered her instruction. »Do you have a mission now?«  
»No, I just came back. What's wrong?«`  
»I have no idea, but I would beg you to go to the Hokage immediately.«  
Genma nodded and vanished, so Shizune moved on to get a squad for the womanizer.

Shiranui knocked on the door and entered the room before Tsunade could say anything.  
»What happened, Hokage-sama?«  
»Ah, Shiranui… I'm glad that Shizune found you.«  
»Well, actually she bumped into me.«  
»Whatever. What do you know about Masao Shigeru?«  
»Isn't Shigeru the son of this old salesman? What was his name? Masao Kouga?«  
»That's right. He was found dead two weeks earlier.«  
»And you want us to find the murderer?«  
»Yes. But there's one problem.«  
»Which is…?«  
»Hatake Kakashi.«  
Genma looked confused. »But Hatake is on a mission. He won't be able to help me. Or do you want me to wait for him?«  
»Kakashi is with the murderer. Or at least I think so.«  
»I don't understand…«  
»Yesterday I gave Kakashi a mission. To escort Masao Shigeru to Suna.«  
»That Shigeru who was found murdered. I understand. Kakashi is alone with him?«  
»Exactly. I want you to follow them as fast as you can. I have no idea if this bastard is working alone, but somehow I doubt it.«  
Genma nodded and wanted to leave.  
»Oh, and Genma?«  
He stopped, looking over his shoulder back to the Hokage.  
»Take a medic with you.«  
Genma nodded and vanished. He had some things to organize.

Sakura was strolling through the streets of Konoha. On her left arm a basket was dangling. The last night had been too long, but she needed to do some shopping. Although she would've loved to sleep a little bit longer, she had to run errands, because she had to go to the hospital this day. She really was curious if Neji had done some progress again.  
After all she hadn't thought that he would wake up after just one night. Normally it would have taken a few days for his body to recover like this. But obviously Neji belonged to those people who amaze the doctors with their fast recovering. One of those people was Naruto. But Sakura knew why _he_ was recovering so fast. It was connected with the Kyuubi. But Sakura doubted that Neji had another nine-tailed demon fox deep in himself.  
When she had bought everything she needed she headed to the hospital. She wondered if Neji had healed even more since yesterday. At the entrance she almost bumped into Genma who had been rushing towards the doors.  
»Oh, hi«, Sakura said with a broad smile. »How are you?«  
But he didn't smile back. »Sakura, do you have any duties at the moment?«  
»Why? Do you want to bring forward our date?« Now he had to smile after all.  
»There's nothing I'd like to do more, but sadly there's no time for it at the moment. I'm not really sure if I should ask you this, but if you listen to the gossip you are the most-skilled medic-nin since Tsunade-sama.« He paused and looked at her with thoughtfully raised eyebrows. He still remembered her from the Chuunin-exams and back then she had been very emotional. He shook his head. She was older now, not the 12year-old girl from that time anymore.  
»I need you for an ANBU-Mission.«  
»Well, I was just heading to Hyuuga Neji. Maybe you've heard of the attack on him?«  
»Yes, but...« He hesitated again.  
»But what?« Genma really started to get on her nerves. »What's with that mission? «  
»It's about Hatake.«  
That made Sakura's heart skip a beat. »Kakashi-sensei? What's with him? Hell, Genma, start talking plainly!«  
The jounin told her everything he knew so far and she listened attentively. »But Sakura, I'm not sure if we really need a high-skilled medic-nin like you. What's if you're needed here more urgently?«  
Now she had to decide. Did the welfare of a single man outweigh the welfare of the whole village?  
»I'll come with you. « In his eyes the kunoichi could see what he thought of her; that she was deciding this on an emotional basis and not considering logical facts. But that was not true.  
»Genma, don't look at me like that. Shizune and Tsunade were my teachers and they will be here, right? So if something terrible happens the two best medics will be here. But do you think Konoha could afford to lose a ninja like Kakashi?«  
»Probably not...« Genma replied smilingly. This girl knew exactly what was on his mind and she had been able to resolve all his doubts.  
But although Sakura had managed to convince him her heart was beating way too fast.

* * *

The day had gone by without any incidents. Nevertheless Kakashi's nerves were all on edge. This man was just driving him crazy. He really considered gagging him and tying him up. But even the single moments when this idiot didn't babble Kakashi couldn't relax because of the mess of thoughts that were whirling through his head. It was not just Sakura who was occupying his mind. He was thinking about the old Team 7 and all the mistakes he had done. What if he'd had been a better teacher; would they have been spared of the whole disaster with Sasuke? Kakashi was almost sure of that. Besides he wouldn't have to face his strange feelings towards his former student now if only the Uchiha had stayed to give Sakura her happily ever after. He didn't even know what to make of those damned feelings. It was hard to decipher them. Was it just lust combined with his affections from past days as her teacher? Lust! How could he even think this word in association with the girl!  
Being so deep in his thoughts the silver-haired ninja let down his attention. But could that have been really the only reason he didn't notice the approximated twenty men approach the camp for the night?

* * *

The past days had gone by without any special incidences. He still felt too weak to get out of his cave. The dead animal began to smell disgustingly, but that didn't bother him much. What did bother him was the fact that soon he wouldn't be able to eat more from it. So far he hadn't get any more visits by another possible prey and he still needed something to eat to gain his strength. This way he was going to lie in his cave far longer than he planned to. Soon he would even run short of water. He needed food. He needed rain. But what he needed most was to go _home_...

* * *

oh god... it's been two years since i last uploaded. but now i began to read naruto again and remembered my story. if i make any mistakes please don't be too harsh on my. i'm just not so into the whole naruto universe anymore :D nevertheless the story will continue from the storypoint i began with and i probably won't include any new knowledges :)


End file.
